


Wedding Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bossy Bottom Gabriel, Bottom!Gabriel, Bottoming from the Top, Dancer AU, F/F, Fluff, Gabriel being a little shit, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Professional Dancer Castiel, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top!Dean Winchester, Wedding, Will add tags as I go, bottom!Castiel, club owner Gabriel, handjobs, top! Sam winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are NOT looking forward to having to learn how to swing dance for their sister Jo's wedding, but alas, they are being forced. At Fallen Angel dance studio they give lessons to even the most uncoordinated people, and wedding dancing is their known specialty. Owner and head instructor Castiel assigns his older brother Gabriel to the Harvelle/Bradbury clan, but suddenly regrets it when he catches a glimpse of one of the beautiful new dancers.<br/>A dance AU where a wedding brings more people together than ever expected.<br/>(I have said this before and I will say it again, I suck at these, but give me chance, I am sure you will enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Swing me Baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for any mistakes, this is being written on the AO3 website as opposed to Word because my laptop will no longer open my Microsoft stuff. I have wanted to write this for weeks but haven't because of this problem, but I am done waiting now. Any who, hope you enjoy!

Sam and Dean Winchester were anything but excited to have to go to dance lessons before Charlie and Jo's wedding two months from now. Why on earth would those two think that their manly-man alpha surrogate brothers wold want to learn how to dance. Dean was especially opposed to this because it was taking valuable time he could be spending working on a car at the garage or bar hoping. Both of the alphas were unmated, whereas Jo and Charlie had been together since high school, which albeit wasn't that long ago. Sam was nearing his 22nd birthday, Dean was 24, Jo and Charlie were 21 respectively, finally old enough to be legally married even though they had been mated bordering on five years. Charlie was dragging them to the studio in the downtown area despite their complaining and although with their height advantage both could easily resist the fiery redhead they wouldn't, because as much as they hated the idea of dancing, they loved their little sisters more than anything else. 

Charlie burst into Dean's house, red hair flying askew and bright eyes playing in the light of the afternoon. Dean was sitting in this kitchen, still in his pajama pants without a shirt, and munching tiredly on a plate of eggs and bacon. Lifting his green eyes to the door Charlie had rushed through he turned slightly on his chair. 

"Ever heard of knocking Bradbury?" Dean joked as Charlie joined him in the kitchen. She was wearing a casual black skirt that ended just above her knees and a simple yellow top with capped sleeves. This was a far cry from her usual graphic T and colourful jeans, but Dean suspected it had something to do with the dance class he would be attending within the hour.

"DEAN WINCHESTER! You aren't even DRESSED?!" Charlie growled, using her best alpha tone, which was barely scary to the 6'2 alpha. 

"Isn't the class at one?" Dean sighed, getting up from the wooden stool. 

"Yes, and it is twelve thirty! And it will take at least ten minutes to get there so go get changed!" Charlie ran her hands through her hair. 

"Oh shit, yeah okay I am going. What do I wear?" Dean was already bolting to his room down the hall. 

"Jeans and a t-shirt, and if you want put a flannel on top. What you normally wear, Winchester." Charlie sighed. "I will be out in the car."

"We are taking your car?" Dean complained. 

"I am going out to your car then, whatever makes you move faster." Charlie groaned, followed by the slamming of the front door. 

Dean quickly changed into a grey shirt with a green flannel over top, matched with a pair of dark jeans that were borderline black. Slipping his brown boots on Dean rushed out the door, locking it behind him. His baby, a 1967 shiny black Chevy Impala, was sitting proud in his driveway, and Charlie had thankfully parked on the street, knowing that Dean would force her to take Baby over her brand new blue corolla. Jumping in the drivers seat with Charlie already sitting shotgun he revved the engine of his Baby and started onto the street. 

"You're gonna have to give me directions, I don't know where this place is." Dean knew how to get to the downtown area, it was only a minute from his house, but he wasn't familiar with the dance studio.

"You know that awesome bar, the Tricksters?" Charlie asked and Dean nodded, remembering the amazing candy shots that they served. "Well it is just across the street, basically. Two down. I am actually pretty sure the owners brother owns the place."

"Awesome, the Tricksters is a good time , we should go there for your bachelorette party!" 

"They're the one with those amazing jolly rancher shots right?" Charlie grinned. 

"Damn straight! They've got the best food in the downtown." Dean agreed, driving past the bar and watching the street carefully. 

Just like Charlie had said, two down from the bar and across the street was a blue painted dance studio with a black sign that read "Fallen Angel Dance Studio" in white script. Dean parked his Baby beside the building in the small parking lot it offered, noting carefully that Sam's car wasn't in the lot yet. After parking the duo went inside, the reception area was rather small, with cream flooring and sky blue walls, accompanied by a white desk with an excited looking brown haired woman sitting behind it. Her name tag read Becky. 

"Hi! You must be Charlie and Dean, Jo said you would be here soon, she is in the first studio on the left. Congratulations!" Becky chirped, smiling wide at the pair. 

Charlie said a quick thank you and walked quickly down to the studio Jo was in, Dean following swiftly on her tail. Jo, as well as Ellen and Bobby were already there. Dean knew Ellen and Bobby wouldn't stay for long and were just coming in to see the happy couple. Ash and Meg were bickering in chairs by the wall, and Jessica was fussing over Jo's hair. The evident lack of the 6'4 moose he called his brother was overwhelming, but Jo looked as though she has the answer. 

"Hey there sister, where is jumbo?" Dean chuckled, pulling Jo in for a tight squeeze. 

"Sam is sick, and if I hadn't gone over there and made sure for myself there is no way I would have let him get out of this. But he is so sick I could smell it on me after I left. Trust me, you do not want to go over there." Jo sighed. "He is gonna make it up to me somehow, I am not sure how yet. And no, you can't leave too Dean. Too bad."

"Why do you torture me so, Jo? Can't I just make this up to you too?" Dean grumbled, scruffing her hair that Jessica had been trying so hard to keep perfect. 

"Dean, no. End of this conversation. You will quit your complaining and dance." Jo bit out, pushing herself out of Dean's arms. "Any way, I already talked to the head instructor and his brother Gabe is going to teach us this first lesson, maybe all of them. He said he is the better swing dancer. Maybe he can teach you to like this. "

Dean sighed. "Not likely, but I will try for you. Brat."

"Asshole." Jo countered just as the short instructor walked in. 

He was no more than 5'8, with a mop of caramel hair and whiskey eyes. He gave off a strong aroma of sugar and by the way he was bouncing Dean thought there was probably a reason. 

"Hello! I am Gabriel, owner of the Trickster bar just down the road, and I will be your super amazing teacher for the next five classes! Who are our beautiful brides?" Gabriel grinned. 

Jo and Charlie giggled and walked forward. "That would be us." Charlie smirked. 

There was something about this Gabriel guy that just seeped fun and energy. It made sense to Dean he would run one of the most popular bars in the whole city. Despite his small stature and obvious Omega scent he had the big personality of an alpha, which Dean thought was pretty great. If anyone could make these awful classes fun for the next five weekends, he was sure it would be Gabriel. 

"So, lets get dancing, shall we?"


	2. Catching a glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel suddenly gets the feeling he is really going to regret giving up the Harvelle party to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I am going to try to update (maybe even finish this) as quickly as possible, meaning you should expect fast updates over the next week due to my school currently being on winter break! Anyway, here is the chapter :)

The class was going smoothly, and Dean was almost getting the hang of swinging Jessica (his stand in partner due to the fact he was unmated) around, as well as the more basic steps. Gabriel was proud of the bunch he was teaching, because although they walked in with little knowledge of what swing dancing was, with Charlie being the sole exception, who was the reason they were doing this class in the first place, they were walking out well on their way to being fantastic dancers. He had thoroughly enjoyed dancing alongside Charlie, who was basically a professional as well, and would have to ask her to come dance with him some more if they made any sort of bond over the next four classes. He bid them all farewell from the lobby, and his brother was just walking out of his office when he caught a glimpse of the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. The scents in the room were mixed and muddled, but he was certain the smell of leather, oil and fresh cut grass, like a sunny summer day, were his. 

Dean didn't catch the same fleeting glimpse as Castiel, but he sure did smell the waft of honey, pine and smoke that had his senses buzzing. It was easily the most fascinating and delectable scent he had ever smelled, but despite every bone in his body telling him to turn back and trace it, he kept moving. Charlie would kill him if he skipped out on the groups post-dance lunch. Plus she was paying, so bonus. 

Castiel was still glued to the spot after the group left, and his older, but shorter, brother was snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

"Hellooooooo, earth to Cassie? You there? Houston, we have a problem, my brother is broken." Gabriel joked, waving his hands by Cas' face. 

"Who was he, Gabriel?" Cas asked wistfully. 

"The tall one or the one with the mullet?" Gabriel said with a grin. 

"Tall. Sandy blond hair, in the flannel?" Cas looked down at his brother with high hopes. 

"That hot piece of man meat is Dean Winchester, surrogate brother of Jo Harvelle, the blushing bride. Oh, and he is fantastically unmated." Gabe listed, hoping up on Becky's desk to sit. 

"You're kidding, he is unmated?" Castiel could feel a smile creeping up on his face. 

"No brother, I just wanted to get your hopes up, he is mated to the hot blonde named Jess he waked out with. Yes he is unmated! Single too, never met his mate, nor anyone to he wanted to mate with. Has been looking though, apparently at the bars according to Charlie." Gabriel responded in his typical sarcastic tone. 

"You learned all this from one class with them?" Cas was a little shocked. 

"It is called having people skills, Cassie. You ought to try it sometime." Gabriel chuckled. "Anyway, I got to go get the bar ready for tonight, can't leave Alfie and Chuck in control for too long, you know how they can be."

Cas chuckled, he in fact did know how those two can get, and last time it resulted in thirty broken shot glasses and a broken foot. He still wasn't sure how that happened. "Go ahead. I will come over later, make sure there are some honey stingers left when I get there."

"Will do Cassie, and maybe you should come be a partner at the next class, give you a chance to meet this oh-so-sexy Dean." Gabriel winked. "We are going to have an odd number anyway."

Castiel was left in the hall wondering if maybe, just maybe, he should have taken that class for himself. 

At lunch Dean was still smelling wisps of that beautiful sent, and it was distracting him from the ongoing conversation around him. They were all in their traditional spot at the Roadhouse, the bar and grill sort of pub the Ellen owned and Jo worked at. The group were seated in the farthest corner away from the bar and door, where they could scout chicks and guys alike, listen to the music best (the speaker was just above them) and have all the free drinks they wanted, Ellen's orders. Charlie caught on quick and made a jab at the zoned out man. 

"Dean-o? Hey you there? I mean I know not much is happening up there but dude you're in another dimension you're so zoned out. If you see the Doctor tell him I say hi and that I would be a great companion." Charlie quips, poking Dean in the arm. 

"What are you saying?" Dean asks, returning to this planet and turning his head to face Charlie. 

"Dude you were so zoned out. What is on your mind?" Jo giggles. 

Now everyone at the table is facing Dean, looking intently at him and awaiting his grand thoughts. 

Dean shrugs. "I just, I smelled somebody and I can't get them off my mind"

"You smelled somebody? Who was it it? Where?"

"At the dance studio. I don't know who it was, I didn't even catch a glimpse of them, it was when we were leaving." Dean sighs. 

"And you didn't go back it?" Charlie smacks Dean's arm. "This person, this unknown mystery person could be your mate and you didn't even look at them?" You didn't even turn your head?"

"Are you numb Winchester? They could have been your mate! God you're stupid." Jo was now leaning across Charlie to give Dean a smack as well. 

"Yes okay I get it I am dumb, they could be my mate, but how am I supposed to know?" Dean sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. 

"Well maybe if you had turned around you wo-" Jo starts.

"How do they smell?" Charlie asks.

"Like honey and pine and smoke, warm almost. Really, really, really good." Dean rambles a bit. 

"And you still smell it?" Charlie prompts. 

"Like it is a blanket wrapped around me. I can't shake it. Not that I want to." Dean answers. 

"Well we have a mate contender here Winchester, I just wish you had looked behind you." Charlie shakes her head, a few stray pieces of red hair falling in her face. 

"Why?" Dean looks scared. 

"Because you would have known for sure if you had seen their face, Dean." 

"How?" Dean's eyes are wide and sad, as though he may never find this scent person again. All the awful possibilities are running rapid through his mind. 

"Mate bond, it basically tells you as soon as you see them. Weird pull to the person, you're going to want to leave with them as soon as you meet them." Jo answers now, patting Dean's head. 

"You really don't know any of this stuff?" Charlie asks. 

"I knew how it happened, sort of, but I was never given a real run down of how you meet your mate, just what happens afterwards." Dean explains, he had never really put much thought into how he was going to track down his mate. 

"Well there you go, that is your schooling on how to meet your mate, you're welcome. Now hand me another beer before I shove you out of this bar and force you to scent track them." Jo sasses him.

Across town Gabriel is desperately trying to put the finishing touches on a couple strawberry martinis for a group of girls at table six, each who are loving the sweet concoctions Gabriel is whipping them up. Balancing the four cups on a tray he waltzes over to them, before settling down the tray. Each of the girls grabs a drink quickly, and as he turns to leave he asks them all if they would like another round. Two blueberry vodkas, a banana daiquiri and a tropical slammer are ordered, and Gabe saunters back to the bar. The club is packed, as it always is on a Saturday night, people are taking shots, dancing and eating copious amounts of sweet and greasy food. Gabriel is getting tired, but he promised to stay until closing tonight, he could use a drink himself, really. The dance group today wore him thin, a coffee or five got him through until now, but he felt as though he was wasting away. Luckily it was already midnight, meaning he would shut down in three hours. The electronic music his DJ was playing would get him through tonight, keeping his bouncing on his feet. As Alfie made the drinks behind the bar and Chuck cleaned glasses and took orders Gabriel checked his phone to see ten new texts from his brother. 

Cassie: Gabriel I can't shake his scent, what the hell is this?

Cassie: He couldn't be my mate, right?

Cassie: Right????

Cassie: Please let me come to your next class, I have to meet him.

Cassie: I am coming next time.

Cassie: Shit Gabriel what if he is my mate?

Cassie: What do I wear?

Cassie: Should I get my hair cut?

Cassie: What if doesn't like me?

Cassie: Or guys?

Gabriel sighs and messages him back.

Gabe: Chill Cassie, if he is your mate none of that will matter. Wear something your butt looks good in. Don't get your hair cut. Yes, come in the class or I will personally drag you there myself. 

Gabe pockets his phone and grabs the four colourful drinks from the bar to bring to the four beautiful girls at table six. 

When the night finally ends and all the drunks are on their way home, most in cabs, others opting to walk, Gabriel sits exhausted at the bar. Alfie gives him a small smile and hops on top of the counter. Chuck is leaning against the inside corner of the bar. Their Saturday night DJ "Lucifer" also known as their brother Lucas joins them, taking a swing of his long warm beer. The quartet of tired and over worked men talk about what they witnessed tonight, from a drunk girl falling over on the dance floor to a dude accidentally spilling his bright orange drink all over a girls white dress. Then they all say their goodnights and head home, ready to sleep into the next year.

Gabriel unlocks his empty apartment above the club, it isn't huge or anything spectacular, but it works for him. His small black and white terrier Loki meets him wagging at the door, and jumps happily into his owners arms. Gabe carries the pup all over the house as he brushes his teeth, combs his hair and sets his alarm, before setting him down on his bed to sleep. Crawling in beside the little dog Gabriel falls asleep instantly, ready for a lazy Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter don't forget to drop me a kudos and comment telling me what you liked! If you want to follow me on tumblr I am OTPHayley67 and will respond to messages and take prompts as well! Love y'all and see you soon with the next chapter :* -Baby


	3. Hate to Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second dance class

The last week had been torture for Dean. He couldn't go see Sam until Friday he was so sick, and he couldn't see this mystery person until Saturday. He had never, not once in his life, been so excited to go to class. It was nine am now, three hours before his class at Fallen Angel where he was hoping and praying this mystery scent would match a person. Dean had already gone on a walk (what? You never goes on a walk! Dean could hear Sam saying) and taken a shower. Dean had already eaten, and now he was just waiting not so patiently for time to pass, which it couldn't do fast enough. 

Dean sat on his navy couch and hung one of his feet over the side, turning on Netflix to watch Game Of Thrones, anything to escape his dull reality of waiting. Three episodes later he heard Charlie pull in to his driveway and he rushed to the window, motioning for her to back out because they were taking his car which she had trapped. She got the hint and parked her blue car on the side of the road before flouncing inside. 

"Dean you're dressed?" Charlie sounded genuinely confused. 

"Umh... yes?"

"And showered? And in that shirt I said makes your eyes look really good?" Charlie let a knowing grin widen across her face. "You are excited to meet them aren't you. And here I was coming early to make sure you were changed so we could get there early today." 

"Shut up." Dean flushed pink on his freckled dotted cheekbones. 

"Oh my god. You're excited! You are already looking good and ready, oh my god I never thought I would see the day Dean!" Charlie giggled. 

"Shut up! I am not!" Dean growled. "I just, I got up early and thought I would look half decent today!"

"You are so cute when you try to lie to me." Charlie patted Dean's cheek. "I have known you since you were five Dean, I know when you're excited, and I know when you're lying. You can't fool me. Now get in the car, your car, I know."

Dean blushed even more, feeling the heat in his cheeks rise up. Charlie knew him all too well now. 

The drive to the studio was both long and a blink of an eye. Dean was so excited when he pulled in it was like he had never been driving at all, but on the way there it had seemed like an eternity. The fear and nervousness was rising in his chest, what if it wasn't his mate? What if they weren't there? Charlie pushed the alpha through the door and didn't let him turn back. As soon as Dean caught a whiff of that amazing scent there was no turning around anyway. 

Following his nose Dean walked idly down the hall, which lead him right to the same studio door h had been in last Saturday. Dean thanked every deity he could think of, but before he could walk in Gabriel stumbled out. 

"Oh! Hiya Dean-o. Go on in, my little brother is hanging out with the rest of your crew." Gabriel was grinning, like he was in on some joke Dean wasn't. "Or I guess I should say younger, he is taller than me as he loves to remind me."

"Okay, have you seen a 6'4 giant walk in here yet?" Dean asks, although he is dying to walk in a find the face to the scent. 

"Not yet, who is he?" Gabe asks. 

"My younger brother. Not little. Freaking gigantor." Dean chuckles and runs his hand through his hair. 

"Alright, I will keep an eye out, though by the way you describe him I am not sure I will have to. Go on in, I will join you in a few."

Dean nods and walks into the studio, eyes fixed on the floor. He wants to draw his eyes up, but as the floor changes from the light wood to the dark oak of the studio the scent becomes stronger and it was overwhelming Dean's senses. Castiel was in the same position, eyes moving to the green flannel clad, sandy haired and beautifully built man who had his eyes fixed on the floor, making his face impossible to see. 

"Dean! You're here!" Jo cheers, running across the room and launching herself at Dean. 

Dean chuckles and Castiel swears it is the most beautiful laugh he ever heard. "Well I couldn't let you down now could I sis?"

"You better not! Where is my other brother anyway, the taller one?" Jo giggles, still wrapped in Deans, wow strong, arms. 

"He is on his way." Dean whirls her around, but the blondes hair is blocking out his face. 

"Awesome, can't wait to see that moose!" Jo is squirming in his arms, just enough that Dean catches the incredibly blue eyes of a man across the room. Stopping dead in his tracks Dean drops Jo to the floor and glances over the man. 

He has a mess of black hair that looks like he just got out of bed, but in a sexy way, he is lithe and wearing a blue shirt that is snug on his obviously well toned body. His eyes are shockingly blue and Dean could get lost in them. Castiel was in the same place, staring into the crisp green eyes and raking his eyes over the tan skin and muscles. He felt himself gravitating closer to the handsome man, and before they knew it they were in each others personal space. 

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean smiles wolfishly at the man. 

"Castiel." Dean gets closer, smelling more of that sweet sweet honey scent he just knows he can grow to love. 

Cas takes another step closer to Dean, just inches away from somebody he has just met. "Quite the name, Castiel."

Castiel just loves the way his name rolls off Dean's tongue, and he'll be damned if he doesn't want to hear it again. "It is an angels name."

"Fit for an angel himself?" Dean grins, they are now as close as they can be without touching. 

Cas chuckles and moves into Dean, snuggling up to him and moving his nose to his neck to inhale the sweet summers day scent of Dean. "Well thank you, says the greek god."

"You're not teaching this class are you?" Dean asks, moving his head down to smell Castiel's pitch black hair. 

"Why, you want me to?" Castiel wraps his arms around Deans back, and Dean copies the motion. 

"Well I do need a partner." Dean smirks, grabbing Castiel's hand in his. 

The duo keep moving their hands over each other and chuckling, much to the excitement of Jo and Charlie who are practically vibrating together. 

"How long until you think they leave?" Jo grins. 

"I give them ten minutes." Charlie laughs heartily. 

"Ten? When I found out we were mated I had you in the janitors closet in five flat." Jo giggles and Charlie turns as red as her hair. 

"And I thought I was supposed to the alpha." Charlie blushes. 

"And my family thought you were going to be a guy but look at you." Jo grins, pulling her fiancee close and kissing her. "But they couldn't love you more."

Dean and his new lover, no, mate, are so close Charlie is pretty sure they will never separate. It is at this almost too adorable moment Gabriel decides to waltz in the door, hair askew and whiskey eyes looking straight at Dean entangled in his younger brother. "Paws off Winchester! Lets get this show on the road and then you can hit the road."

Dean blushes but takes his place among his friends who nudge him and tease him. For the next two hours Dean and Castiel learn to dance together, Dean leading and Castiel swinging. They make a couple almost too perfect, but most true mates do. The jive and jimmy and after two hours they are left sweaty and gross, but Dean is still unbelievably happy. So much so that he hadn't even noticed his baby brother never showed up. 

(Two hours earlier)

Sam was at the entryway of Fallen Angels when he spotted a short, caramel haired man sitting on the desk of the receptionist. They were immersed in conversation, but as soon as he opened the door the slightest bit and caught a whiff of the sugary scent of the man Sam knew, he had to leave. Turning tail and bolting the other way Sam was gone and in his car before Gabriel had the chance to turn around, leaving him with just the fading scent of the floppy haired moose-man who was too shy to say hello to his mate. Gabriel tracked the scent outside and lost it as soon as he hit the parking lot, gone. He spent a moment memorizing the woodsy smell. Like a forest, dew and earthy tones. He wouldn't forget it, never. Hair blown out of place by the afternoon wind Gabriel sulked back in to the studio. Becky followed him with sad eyes, patting the space he had just been sitting. 

"Was that?"

"My mate, I think." Gabriel confirmed.

"You think maybe he is just nervous?"

"Maybe he doesn't want a mate, Becky."

"Don't say that, Gabriel. Everyone wants a mate."

"I'm not so sure anymore. Becky what if I never see him again?" Gabriel is on the verge of tears. 

"You will see him again Gabe, I am sure. Here, take this." Becky hands him one of his favourite chocolate bars she keeps in her desk for just this very occasion. "You need it."

Gabriel scarfs the treat down quickly, then smiling back at his amazing secretary. "Thanks Becky. You're the best."

"Well I try, now go in there and teach those crazy kids how to dance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how this is ending, but I promise I will update super fast (I was on a friends binge and lost track of time but I am not anymore, just writing, 100000000% focus!)


	4. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night at the bar leads to an amazing second chance.  
> (warning, this chapter is smutty so if you're not for that life I would skip this bit or only read some parts. Sorry! But look at the tags, you knew this was happening.)

(PoV Gabe) 

Gabriel was still sulking when he made it to the Tricksters, not even his baby brother finally meeting his mate could make him smile. Balthazar, his twin and newest addition to the Trickster crew, was trying to cheer him up with stories of his British escapades, but nothing was helping. Not even Alfie stumbling over a chair and falling square on his butt, and that always helped. Chuck was cleaning glasses when the people started to arrive, and Lucas started pumping out the tunes as people who weren't going to remember tonight in the morning stumbled to the dance floor. The bar was its usual smell of sugary shots, sweat, cheap perfume and general alpha and omega tones. As the night bore on and the clock struck 12 Gabriel was serving the masses all sorts of colourful drinks, and man, he could use one himself. 

Sitting himself down on a bar stool he decided to take his "break". He asked Balthazar for a beer, nothing fancy. The scent of his lost mate flooded his nose once again, and Gabriel shrugged it off as another flash of want in his system. He hoped if he couldn't find this mate who ran away maybe he could forget they ever existed, however briefly. From behind him came a sad and sweet voice. 

"I am so, so sorry." 

"I'm sorry too, but you must have the wrong guy." Gabriel sighed, turning on his red stool to come face-to-chest with a man. 

"I don't think I do." He looked down at the mess of hair. "You don't know me, but I am Sam. The one you should have met at noon today."

"Sam?" Gabriel stammered, voice catching in his throat. "As in Deans-little-brother Sam?"

"That would be me." Sam smiled, and wow, was he ever beautiful when he smiled. 

"You're my-"

"Mate, I know. And I got scared and ran home, but I couldn't stop thinking about you so I called Fallen Angel and asked where you worked and the lady, Becky I think? She said you own this place. So I gave it a shot because I had to find you. I am so, amazingly sorry." Sam confessed and touched his mates cheek. 

"Shut up and kiss me you dumb giant." Gabriel grinned, going up on his tip-toes and grabbing a handful of hair to yank down so he could connect their lips. Sparks flew, and as many times as Gabriel had read about a mates first kiss, and how your reacted differently to them because they are tailor made for you he never could have expected that. The way his face fit so perfectly with his. How his hair was just the right length to play with a pull on. How warm and fuzzy yet hot and steamy the kiss made him. When he puled away and looked into the big hazel puppy eyes in front of him he couldn't help but think that maybe all the waiting was worth it. 

"You know, Gabriel, as much as I would like to drag you up to your apartment right now and take this to the bedroom, I think I should at least take you to dinner first. Or a movie, or something." Sam sighed, still holding Gabriel against his chest. 

"You really don't have to." Gabriel groaned. "I won't think any less of you."

"I would think less of me though." Sam muttered. 

"If it matters that much, Samalam, I will wait. Can you take me out tomorrow?" Gabriel grumbled. 

"What time?"

"Any, pick me up out front, I live upstairs." Gabriel sighed. "Although I really wish you would just come up there with me now."

"Gabriel, I have one shot at this and I am not screwing it up this time." Sam shakes his head. 

"You could screw me instead." Gabriel grinned, bringing Sam down for another fierce kiss. 

"You have no idea ow much I want to Gabe, but I can't. Not tonight."

"Tomorrow?" Gabriel said hopefully. 

"Sounds amazing." Sam smiled right back at him. "I will pick you up at three."

"Am I a cheap whore if I put out on the first date?"

"If you weren't my mate I would probably say yes, but since I really really want to tomorrow, I will go with no." Sam drug is mate in for another romantic kiss, and even when he left Gabriel sitting alone again in the bar, this time he knew he was going to be just fine. 

(PoV Dean)

Castiel and Dean had taken off as soon as the class had ended, Cas telling his receptionist Becky to cancel all his afternoon classes. When they ditched Dean showed his mate his Baby, and Castiel wasn't sure what turned him on more, the fact his mate had a sexy, black, vintage muscle car or the fact that if he played his cards right he could rope Dean into having sex with him in his sexy vintage black muscle car. 

Dean had quickly asked if Castiel would rather go out for lunch or o back to his place to which Cas so eloquently put "If you don't take me to your place when this class is over I will lock us in that closet and have sex with you there. Although I think your bed would be more comfortable."

Dean moved pretty quick after that. 

When they pulled up outside of Dean's silvery-grey home, fitted with burgundy shutters and stone walkway Cas barely had time to admire the beautiful house before he was being dragged inside. The door slammed shut between the two, and Dean was pushing Castiel's tan trench coat onto the floor before they had made it out of the entry way, which was thankfully connected to the hall. Jackets were flung to the floor, shoes kicked off and Dean's shirt joined the scattered mess in the hall before they even made it to his room. By the time they had made it there Dean was in nothing but his jeans and socks, and Castiel, with pants loosened and belt gone, was well on his way to having nothing but his underwear on. Dean disconnected their kiss just long enough to admire the toned muscles of his mate, before kissing him again, hard and needy on his incredibly soft lips. 

Dean kissed away from his mouth, kissing his jaw, moving to his ear and sucking on the lobe, then down to his neck. He sucked and nipped welts into the soft skin, and by the moans of pleasure he was getting out of Cas he knew he was doing the right thing. Cas had his hands floating lower to Dean's belt, where he tugged experimentally before unlatching it and tossing it to the ground. 

Dean grinned and picked Cas up off the ground, before tossing him onto his red covered bed and clambering on with him. Grabbing the hem of his pants Dean looked into Castiel's eyes for confirmation, a with a small nod Dean was given permission. Soon the jeans were thrown who-knows-where in Dean's room, followed swiftly by Dean's. Both hard in their boxers, Deans being a pair of dark blue and Castiel's being a maroon that made him look impossibly pale and impossibly sexy, they were grinding and growling on the sheets. 

"Dean, if you don't start prepping me now I will do it myself." Cas growled in his ear. 

"As much as I would love to see that, and I hope some day I can take you up on that offer, today that is my job." Dean grabbed the lube he hid handily in his bedside drawer. 

Cas had already thrown his boxers across the room somewhere, he didn't care where. Dean was amazed by how lucky he had gotten, his mate was beautiful. His body was toned and his hip bones were perfection. Pink flush was everywhere, and wow, for an omega he was well endowed. Score. The lust blown eyes of his waiting mate met Dean's and beckoned him over, barely any blue left to be found around the dark pupils dilated so large. 

Dean climbed between Castiel's legs, moving his hand up and down his hot body and kissing him deep. The taste of honey and watermelon was what Dean got from the kiss, and he loved it. Keeping the kiss steady Dean opened up the lube and warmed it in his hand before breaking away from Cas' lips. 

Dean carefully took one finger and moved it around the puckered skin of Castiel's hole, and then dipped in slightly. Cas didn't even tense up, but instead let out a loud moan. Dean kept the single finger pace for a moment before Cas whined above him. 

"God Winchester, I am not going to break! Hurry would you!"

Two fingers, then three, scissoring his mate open. Castiel was impatient at best and Dean loved it. The need and the want was perfection. Soon Castiel was ready, so Dean pulled out his fingers and lubed himself up. 

"You're sure?" Dean verified. 

"Dean Winchester if you don't screw me right now I will hurt you." Cas panted. 

With that Dean plunged in to the tight hot heat that was his mate. Inch after painstakingly slow inch, each time pausing to make sure Cas was okay he finally bottomed out. Cas shifted beneath him. 

"Move." He moaned. 

Dean started slow, making sure not to hurt Castiel, but when Can told him to hurry up he was sure to comply. The pace quickened and the room was filled with the sounds of broken curses, praises and the sounds of skin slapping on skin. Sweat lined their bodies and the electric heat that was balling in the pit of Dean's stomach let him know he was going to come soon. 

"So, s-so close Dean. God d-don't stop." Cas moaned loudly. 

Dean changed pace once more, pounding into him harder and faster, his hips stuttering as he reached his end. With broken chants of each others name Castiel came, Dean following right behind him. What tipped Castiel over the edge was the bite when Dean made claiming his mate, the same one every mated couple bore, right between his shoulder and his neck. 

Dean pulled out after lying down next to his now official mate. Sweaty, sticky and gross the pair still snuggled up together. They fell asleep, only for a little while, before Dean woke up hungry and in desperate need of a shower. 

"Hey, babe, you wanna come get in the shower with me?" Dean asked Cas, nudging slightly on his shoulder. 

"Mmm?" came the sleepy response. 

"Shower, I am hopping in, you want to join me?" Dean asked again. 

"Yeah, that sounds amazing." Cas said, sitting up and moving with Dean towards the bathroom. 

He was sore, he was bone tired and maybe a little more than a bit disgusting, but he was with his mate and he didn't care. Not even a bit. Dean ran the shower, warm but not scalding, and Cas stood behind him, admiring his toned back and bow legs. How did he ever get so lucky?

When they both got in the shower it was not intended to be sexual in nature, that was until Dean decided that he, as the alpha, should wash Castiel instead of letting him do it himself. And of course, they got a bit carried away. 

"You should know I have never done this." Castiel said, leaning his head back against his mates chest as he traveled his hands over his mates body. 

"Done what?" Dean asked. 

"Showered with somebody." Castiel shrugged. 

"Same, actually." Dean grinned, kissing his neck, which was now clean. 

Dean found himself kissing, licking and nipping his mates neck all over again, especially the newly made bite mark. That area was especially sensitive and had Cas rolling his neck to allow Dean more space, before turning to face him and connecting their lips instead. Dean licked inside Castiel's mouth and Castiel sucked greedily on his tongue, before he dropped down low and kissed Dean's stomach. 

Water was spraying on Dean's back, and that was enough to block it from splashing Castiel, who was on his knees and licking and kissing all around his dick. "Cas if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, let me brace myself, this shower is slippery enough with my legs fully functioning."

Castiel chuckled and slid towards the wall Dean had braced himself on, before sucking the tip of his cock in his mouth. Dean let out a strangled moan and lolled his head backwards. "Oh god Cas!"

Cas licked down over the vein, then sucking Dean down in one swoop. He bobbed his head back and forth, taking Dean to the back of his throat and pressing his nose to Dean's groin. "Holy shit Cas." Dean brokenly sighed. 

Cas hummed around his cock and stroked his own, still moving and sucking. Dean was so incredibly close, and he warned Cas quickly. "Cas, I'm gonna-"

Cas grinned as best he could and sucked him down once more, and with a final hum Dean was cumming down his throat and in his mouth. Cas swallowed it all then popped off. His lips were red and swollen, his hair askew from where Dean had been pulling it and his eyes black with lust. Dean pulled him close and captured his mouth in a kiss, still tasting himself on his tongue, while lifting one hand to his hair he let the other fall to his dick. Dean gave it a few good pumps before Castiel was coming, bracing himself against Dean and chanting his name. 

Quickly rinsing off with water that was no longer warm, Dean grabbed them towels and jumped out of the shower. They returned to his room, sated and sleepy beyond compare. Dean tossed a pair of grey sweats and a black AC/DC shirt to Cas, before grabbing himself a pair of black sweats and a red Aerosmith shirt. Cas was already curled up in his bed when Dean was done changing, and as he curled up beside his honey scented mate he couldn't think of a time he had been so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all (I'm Canadian I am allowed to say that) hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update once more tonight, but that might be it for today. It is getting late already. Again, let me know how you are feeling! Love y'all :* -Baby


	5. A date at the Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Castiel out to lunch with Jo and Charlie

Jo and Charlie had agreed to meet Dean at the Roadhouse on one condition, he bring his mate Castiel with him. So on Sunday morning at noon, or as Dean had put it “the ass crack of dawn” they were pulled from sleep by an angry buzzing alarm. 

“Can’t we sleep a little longer?” Castiel sighed, snuggling closer to Dean’s chest and farther under the blankets. 

“Don’t tempt me, but I promised Jo and Charlie we would meet them for lunch, they want to formally met you since I sort of dragged you out of there yesterday.” Dean mumbled.

“I don’t regret that decision.” Castiel chuckled, tracing his finger over Dean’s chest. 

“Me neither, totally worth it.” Dean grinned, kissing the top of Castiel’s head. 

“So, we are going to lunch? Where?”

“The Roadhouse, it’s a bar and grill downtown, Jo’s mom Ellen runs it. She’s sort of my mom too. She raised me. Not genetically though.” Dean smiled, hopping quickly out of bed and pulling on Castiel’s hand as he did. 

Castiel stumbled a bit and landed square in Dean’s chest with a light thud, not that Dean was complaining. With an airy chuckle Dean wrapped his arms around his mate and whispered in his ear. “Wow Cas, can’t keep your hands off me can you?”

“You wish Winchester.” Castiel quipped back at him, giving Dean a light shove backwards. 

Dean held his hands in the air as a surrender, causing Castiel to shake his head, laughing lovingly as he did. The pair made their way to the bathroom and brushed their hair, Dean gelling his and Castiel trying, although uselessly, to tame his. When it was time to brush their teeth Dean pulled an extra toothbrush he had on hand and handed it to Cas, it was a simple enough gesture but represented so much more to the new mates. Promises of days spent at Dean’s house, how Castiel had a place here. Maybe Castiel was just overthinking things, but something told him he wasn’t. 

Clean and looking less like they had just rolled out of bed Dean laughed his way down the hallway, seeing discarded pieces of clothing all over the floor. He picked them up and threw them down to the end of the hallway, choosing to wash them later when he had more time. 

Castiel joined him at the door, wearing Dean’s grey and blue flannel that Castiel, admittedly, looked way better in. Paired with Dean’s ripped black jeans something blossomed in Dean seeing Castiel wear his clothing. He low-key hoped Jo would notice, but the teasing would be extraordinary. Worth it though, totally worth it. 

“Going to keep staring Winchester or are we actually going to go to lunch?” Castiel joked, although he was very much enjoying raking his eyes over his mate too. 

“If we are later Charlie will skin us.” Dean thought for a second. “Never mind, she will skin me. She actually likes you.”

“She said that?”

“Said you were the best dancing partner she had ever had.” 

“I could say the say, she’s very talented.”

“I know, but don’t tell her that, she might think I actually like her.”

“I think she knows, Dean.” Castiel rolled his eyes and opened the door after slipping on his black dress shoes he had been wearing yesterday. 

“Well I like to pretend she doesn’t, don’t burst my bubble.” Dean replied, leaving behind Castiel and shutting the door, making sure it was locked. 

The car ride over was filled with chit-chat about Jo and Charlie, how they had met in high school and how long they had been waiting for and planning this wedding. Castiel seemed immersed in the story of love and loss by the time Dean had reached the Roadhouse. 

“We are here?” Cas sounded almost disappointed. 

“Yes?” Dean prompted further explanation. 

“I, uh, just wanted to continue their story.” Castiel blushed. 

“How about this, when we are done I will tell you everything. You will laugh, you will cry, it will be the best love story of all time. But first we have to go have lunch with the protagonists.” Dean grinned and leaned over the bench seat to kiss Castiel on the cheek briefly. 

“Fine,but only because I know it will be worth it.” Castiel smiled and kissed Dean back, this time on the mouth. 

The kiss was innocent, and luckily so because had it been any longer dean would have driven them back home and forgotten lunch completely. Together the duo got out of Baby and walked towards the wooden doors of the Roadhouse. Inside Jo and Charlie were already sitting in their spot and Dean, hand in hand with Castiel, brought him over. The grins plastered on the girls faces proved that they were over the moon about Dean having found his mate. 

“Well aren’t you two just the cutest, besides us of course.” Charlie giggled, eyeing the hands that were still interlocked as the pair sat down. 

“Shut up, you guys already order?” Dean asked. “And c’mon, everyone knows Cas and I are way cuter.”

“Nope, and you keep telling yourself that Winchester.” Jo said, giving Dean a whack on the arm. 

The quartet ordered burgers and fries, which castiel claimed was the best burger he had ever tasted after one bite. The ice cream shakes, one vanilla and one oreo for them were devoured in a matter of minutes. When their food was all eaten they all stayed put though, Castiel laughing with Jo and teasing Dean with Charlie. Charlie told stories of Dean in high school and Jo pulled up old baby photos of the pair, to which Castiel agreed Dean was an amazingly cute child. 

Dean loved seeing his mate, boyfriend (?) get along so well with his baby sister and her soon to be wife. And when they all parted ways Dean smiled brighter than he had in a long time when Castiel told him he would love to go out with them again sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date between Sam and Gabriel will be in the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was out all day. Will update again tomorrow :)


	6. Teasing his Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is ready to go on his date, but is more excited for what is happening after the meal. He can't help but mess with Sam, just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warningggggg, Sabriel smut in this chapter. Skip it if you're not for that smutty life.

Sam had picked Gabriel up outside of the Trickster bar at 7, just as he said he would. Gabriel was looking dashing in his light gold dress shirt and black jeans that were fairly dressy. As Sam pulled up in his red mustang which Gabriel stared admirably at his wheels. Sam jumped out of the driver’s seat and walked over to his mate and date. 

“I wasn’t sure where we were going so I decided to play it safe and dress up, hopefully we aren’t going anywhere I am going to get too disgusting.” Gabriel explained his choice in his attire. 

“Well you were right in doing so, I am bringing you out to a proper dinner. Italian sound good?” Sam grinned, opening the passenger side door for Gabriel. 

“Sounds fantastic, Samalam, but only if you promise to take me back to your house after.” Gabriel wasn’t keen on sitting through an entire dinner, and if he was going to be forced to then he was going to make his alpha as riled up as possible. 

Sam coughed a bit but then turned his head towards Gabe and gave him a sex-charged grin that could stop hearts and drop panties. “Believe me, that won’t be a problem.”

“Good, bcause if you’re not fuckin’ me speechless by-” Gabriel checked his watch. “Ten, I am jumping your bones and I do not care where we are.”

Sam gulped. “Then we ought to get to the restaurant.”

“Damn straight.” Gabriel grinned, running his hand up Sam’s thigh, it was too easy. 

The restaurant was relatively busy to Sam’s dismay, he was hoping for fast service so he could haul Gabriel out of there as soon as possible. Even so, the pair were seated quickly and a server brought menus and drinks around within minutes. Gabriel ordered and Sam both ordered pasta, and while waiting they discussed each others lives leading up to here, that was until Gabriel decided to start teasing Sam again. 

“So, have you got any kinks Winchester?” Gabriel had a devilish smile plastered on his face, obviously up to no good, but by the stories he had told Sam he wasn’t surprised in the least. 

“Well sure…” Sam trailed off, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“Care to share with the class, or am I going to have to test them for myself?” Another evil smirk rose to the lips of the whiskey eyed man. 

“Well, um, I have always loved being in full control. Cuffs, ties, all is that is good.” Gabriels eyes widened for a moment before he cocked his eyebrow. “In a car, kitchen, against a wall. Could say I have a size kink.”

Gabriel chuckled at that one. “I didn’t realize I had a size kink til I met you, Sam. How are you about food?”

“Food?”

“Yup.” Gabriel popped the ‘p’. “Syrups, licking them off?”

“Sounds interesting. Can’t say I’ve tried it.”

“Well you’re going to have to, obviously. So you’re a control freak?”

Sam mimicked Gabriel’s “yup” as best he could. “I feel like I am going to have my work cut out with you.”

“I’ve been told I am a bossy bottom. Frequently.”

“You? I can’t imagine.” Sam said with so much sarcasm laced in his voice it should be illegal. 

“Shut up or I will be topping from the bottom tonight.” Gabriel winked just before their server walked around the corner and dropped their dishes in front of them. 

Gabriel looked up from his dish to see Sam flushed and biting his lip now, got him. “What Samalam, never had anybody ride you?”

Sam gulped and started playing with his food. “I, um, no. Not really.”

“Well then, add that to the list.” Gabe grinned, then looking down at his watch. “You’ve got an hour and half Winchester, eat fast and hope your apartment isn’t far.”

Sam ate faster in that moment then he had in his entire life. By the time they were both done they still had an hour to spare, and when they clambered in the car Gabriel was already getting more impatient. The drive was only ten minutes but to the duo it felt like a lifetime, they had both waited their entire existence to find their mate, and finally they had. Tonight was going to be amazing. 

Sam pulled up to an apartment building that look fancy, but judging by the fact Sam had said he was a lawyer Gabriel was anything but shocked. They greeted the man working in the lobby and walked as quickly as they could without seeming suspicious. Sam apparently lived on the seventh floor, which was only a quick elevator ride away. As soon as the metallic doors shut on the two, locking them alone Sam moved his hands from loosely hanging by his side to around Gabriel’s waist. He pulled Gabriel close and kissed him hard, to which Gabriel eagerly responded. As they rose Sam hoisted Gabriel on the metal bar so he had his legs wrapped around Sam’s hips. The doors opened all too fast and elevator dinged, signifying they were on the seventh floor.  
Without moving his lips from Gabriel’s Sam picked him up and Gabe tightened his grip around Sam. Sam carried him easily down the hall, turning left to unlock his door. As soon as they were inside Sam had Gabriel shoved up against the wood door was sucking welts into his fair skin. 

“Mm, Sam, I like where this is going.” Gabriel grinned, before Sam nipped lightly where his mating bite should go eliciting a long drawn out moan from the shorter man. 

“Against the wall for our first time, really Gabe?”

“You expect anything else from me, c’mon.” Gabe winked, moving himself closer and grinding down on Sam’s growing groin. 

“Oh god Gabriel.” Sam howled, shutting his eyes. 

“Too much for my big bad alpha? We could move this to the bedroom, if you really want to.” Gabe then moved his face forward to places kisses along Sam’s jaw and suck on his earlobe. “Or, you could fuck me against the wall, or on the couch, or in the kitchen.”

Sam ment Gabriel with darkened eyes, before tossing him over his shoulder. “Bedroom, we will do this right first, I will fuck you into the wall later.” 

After being man-handled to the bedroom, which had deep red walls suited for any bachelor, Gabriel was thrown onto the bed. He squirmed in anticipation for Sam, wiggling his hips and licking his kiss-swollen lips. Sam crawled closer, throwing his shirt over his head and holy hell did Sam have a body to behold. Abs chiseled by God himself and wow, wow did Gabriel plan on abusing that with some chocolate sauce later. Before he could make any more plans including that incredible body of Sam’s he was caught back in their flurry of intentions. 

Sam had Gabriel pinned underneath him, kissing him with all the heat and passion he could muster, and in the haze of mate and need that was a lot. Gabriel’s shirt was soon tossed somewhere, who knows where, in Sam’s room. Before long Gabriel was grinding up on Sam’s hips.

“Winchester if you don’t loose the pants and fuck me so I walk funny for a week within the next two minutes I will kill you.” Gabe threatened, a sight to behold considering he was hard as a rock and flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. 

“I am getting the whole bossy-bottom thing now.” Sam chuckled, but still ripped Gabriel’s pants off, taking his, wow okay red silk boxers off with them. Gabriel returned the favor, flipping Sam over and tossing the giant’s pants to the floor. 

“Fuckin’ finally.” Gabriel grinned, squirming on top of Sam.

“You gonna open yourself up Gabe, or am I going to have to take over again?” Sam winked. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Gabriel licked his way up Sam’s chest, stopping around one of his nipples to suck and bite on it, rolling it in his mouth. 

“Mmm, Gabe.” Sam moaned. 

“But I think I would like one of those big fingers opening me up, frankly.” Gabriel let himself be flipped on his back, and waited impatiently for Sam to grab lube from the drawer closest to his bed. 

Sam thoroughly enjoyed opening Gabriel, starting with one finger, moving it until he found the little ball of nerves that sent Gabriel spiraling. Soon another digit was added, then a third. Gabriel was a panting moaning mess when Sam pulled out, not enjoying the sudden empty feeling. 

“Sammmmm.” Gabriel whinned, then wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Sam again allowed himself to be flipped, Gabe climbing into position and sinking down on to his cock probably too quickly. Gabe threw his head back with his eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. “Oh GOD Sam.”

Sam waited only a moment before slowly raising his hips and dropping them down, needing more friction and heat. Gabriel got with the program as soon as Sam did, lifting himself up and dropping back down, tilting forward and backwards until he found that perfect angle. Forward on Sam’s hips, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other holding on to his hip bone. Gabriel rode Sam hot and dirty, and after a few minutes both of them were panting and crying each others names. 

“Mmm, Sam , god fuck meeee.” Gabriel moaned, tilting backwards so Sam could move him over. 

When Sam got on top they were both so incredibly close, walking the line. Sam thrust hard and fast, effectively shutting Gabriel up and reducing him to moans of Sam’s name. Gabriel was the first to come, Sam grinning as he rode through his orgasm, and when he was on the brink he bit his shoulder, right where his mating mark should be. 

Too sated to care Sam pulled out, cleaned them up, and fell asleep beside his newly marked mate. His he grinned before tumbling into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I am going to write one more chapter for sure tonight. Maybe more! Love y'all and tell me what you thought :*


	7. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is at work and talks to Bobby about his new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Sorry for this update taking so long guys (I know I am an awful human being) but I have been so busy the last dfew days. With friends coming over, family parties and new years night (you would NOT want drunk-me writing, I promise you that) it has been a wild few days but my uploading will go back to normal now :) Love y'all and don't forget to tell me what you think :* Kisses! - Baby

Sam woke up to Gabriel curled around his body, legs wrapped around his waist. The warm heat rolling off his mate was alluring in every way, and Sam hoped he could wake up like this more often. Sam shifted a little and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s naked torso. They stayed curled up like that for a little while, Sam awake and watching Gabe sleep soundly on his chest. Looking over at the clock Sam saw it was already six, and he had to be a work soon. Damn Mondays. 

Gabe stirred as Sam moved to turn his alarm off. “St’p m’ving.” 

Sam chuckled at the muffled sound of Gabriel’s voice against his chest. “Gabe I have to go to work in an hour.”

“Call in sick, tell them you found your mate, I don’t care. Just don’t leave.” Gabe sighed, squirming up closer to Sam’s face and breathing into his neck.

“I can’t do that, I am still in placement and I don’t want to get on their bad side.” 

“Say I’m in heat, that happens like a week after you find your mate or something.”

“Yeah but then what do I do when you are in heat and have to take another week off?”

“Stop being right so I can keep you in bed all day, Winchester.” Gabriel miffed at Sam. 

After a shower and breakfast Sam was gone, leading Gabriel out to his car. The two parted ways at Gabriel’s apartment, Sam then heading for work. Gabriel didn’t have to open the bar until 5 tonight, it being a Monday and all, so he went back upstairs to get some winks before work, a small limp in his stride. 

Sam couldn’t focus at work, his mind wandering to Gabriel and his messy caramel hair, whiskey eyes that turned a dark shade of gold when Sam teased him. At the garage Dean wasn’t faring much better, Cas was back at work at the studio (after unwillingly leaving Dean’s house) and was texting him in between classes, stating how hard it was to move the way he normally does after their weekend together. Dean let a cocky grin plaster itself to his face for the rest of the day after that one. 

At lunch Bobby called him over. “What’s going on Dean, you look like you’ve been shot in the ass by cupid’s bow.”

“Well I, uh, I found my mate. Over the weekend.” Dean shrugged, looking up to meet his surrogate father’s surly face.

“And you didn’t tell me, ya idjit!” Bobby broke into an unexpected smile. “That’s great Dean, what’re they like?”

“His name is Cas, he works at the dance studio.” Dean lit up at the mention of his mate. “He’s got these bright blue eyes and black hair, he’s funny without really trying to be, he’s just… wow.”

“Sounds like you’re happy Dean, that’s good.” Bobby was all smiles as he pulled his son into a hug. “You tell me when you need time off, assuming he is an omega?”

“Yeah, he is. Thanks Bobby.” Dean smiled back, lucky to have such an understanding boss and father. 

Dean texted Cas on his lunch break to let him know the good news. 

Dean: Hey Cas, you tell me when your heat’s about to starts, Bobby is giving me time off work. 

Cas: Really? I will stop taking the suppressors then. 

Dean: You were on suppressors, don’t those hurt?

Cas: Yes, but it hurts more being unmated for three days and trying to relieve yourself of all the pent up sexual frustration. 

Dean: wow, I guess so. Do you know when you should start?

Cas: Well, we mated two days ago, so probably next Saturday. I am not sure how much getting off the suppressors will affect that though. 

Dean: You let me know and I will tell Bobby, will we stay at mine or yours?

Dean knew that once Castiel’s heat started there would be no chance of them leaving the house, and choosing a place to stay beforehand was necessary. They would need to stock up on food, clean sheets and other things a few days before, and knowing they could be caught off guard by the heat at any point they would need to know where to go in advance. 

Cas: I was thinking yours, if that is okay. 

Dean: That is more than okay, anything you want that I should pick up?

Cas: Condoms and lots of them, snack foods (I like chips) and whatever quick meals you can think of.

Dean: Condoms? We are both clean aren’t we?

 

Cas: Dean, I could get pregnant. 

Dean thought about it for a minute, he was mated, meaning Cas, although he was a male, could conceive. Condoms were 100% a must. 

Dean: I am so sorry, I forgot.

Cas: I know, I did too. We are going to have to be careful. 

Dean: Of course. I will call you after work, are you coming over tonight?

Cas: Do you want me to?

Dean: Not sure I could sleep without you :)

Cas: Get to work you cheesy dork, and I will stay. We are going to have to stop by my place to grab some stuff. 

Dean: I can wash what you have at home too, you need a drawer to keep it in?

Cas: That would be great. Now get to work ;)

Putting down his phone Dean went back to work on the car that had come to the garage yesterday, a broken radiator Bobby thought. Work had never been so hard to focus on, with his mate running through his mind all afternoon. Would Cas want a family? If he did would he want to start young, or wait? How long would he want to wait before getting married? Would he want to move into Dean’s house soon? Dean hoped so, even when they were at work or when Cas had gone home for a few hours the lack of his presence was overwhelming. He knew it was too early to be asking all these questions, they had only been mated for a few days but that is what being mated did to you. Charlie and Jo had wanted to get married for years, but due to the mating laws they had to wait til they were 21, a law Dean personally thought was dumb. Maybe 19, he understood that when younger people were married, like Charlie and Jo, it could be a big deal. 16 year olds shouldn’t be dropping out of school to get married, but the law was still pretty absurd to Dean anyway. Luckily that was not something Dean would have to worry about, seeing as he was already past the age bar. 

It felt like the longest day at work, and Dean wasn’t sure they would ever get shorter again. Although knowing he was going home to his mate helped a hell of a lot.


	8. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean make some calls to their brothers

When Castiel was done is last class of the day, a group of elderly woman wanting to learn how to ballroom dance, he retreated back to his office to wait for Dean. Margrie, his favourite of the elderly women was waiting patiently for her husband to come pick her up, so in the meantime Castiel sat with her and listened to her stories of her young grandchildren. Amelia, the youngest tot whom was home visiting was apparently troublesome and loved to pick at her older brother Dexter. Margrie spoke of how she would run rapid through the house, chubby little legs moving as fast as they could. Castiel laughed at how she would bake with her nana, and throw flour on her brother when he tried to help. When her husband, Earl, arrived Dean was only seconds behind him. Castiel walked out with her, locking up behind himself. Dean walked over to him, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“And who might this be, Castiel?” Margrie smiled at the pair, giving Dean a look over. 

“This is my mate Dean, the one I told you about?” Cas lit up, snuggling in closer to his mate and boyfriend. 

“Nice to meet you Dean, you be good to Cassie here.” Margrie giggled, before waving goodbye to the pair and hopping in the car that was waiting for her. 

“Who is she? Am I going to have some competition?” Dean joked, wrapping his other arm around his boyfriend and hugging him close. 

“Not a chance, that’s Margrie, a woman in my last class.” Cas smiled into dean’s chest. “And you don’t have to worry, you are the only one for me.”

“Good, I don’t share well.” Dean growled a little as a joke, then pulling Cas into a kiss full of love. 

Cas melted into Dean’s arms, enjoying the warmth and safety that being with his mate brought. He had waited 23 years for this and couldn’t be happier. Castiel took his passenger side seat in Baby as he was now used to doing, moving his hand towards Dean and interlocking their fingers as Dean drove. 

“You know I really ought to call Sammy.” Dean thought aloud. 

“Your brother?” Cas confirmed. 

“Yeah, I haven’t told him about you yet since he wasn’t there. I bet Jo already got the news around to him, but you never know.”

“I should probably call my brother too, now that I think about it.” Cas sighed, running his hand through his messy black hair. 

“We can do that when we get home, what do you want for dinner?”

“Whatever, I am not picky.” Cas smiled, he loved the idea of Dean cooking for him. It was so domestic and natural, like they had been doing it for years. 

“How about tacos?” 

“Sounds perfect. I will call Gabriel while you are cooking.” 

“Oh no you won’t, you’re helping me cook.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand.

“I am useless in the kitchen!” Cas protested, shaking his head at the thought of all the burnt meals. 

“Then now is a great time to learn, ain’t it?” As much as Cas knew he was going to screw up something he was happy to oblige, cooking with Dean actually sounded fun. 

“Fine, but if our food is burnt remember you’re the one who wanted me to help.” 

Dean chuckled and looked over at his mate, something he really shouldn’t have been doing seeing as he was driving. “I am sure you will do fine.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it.” Cas shrugged. 

After a quick visit to the grocery store they unloaded the impala and went inside. Cas helped restock the fridge and cabinet full of junk they had agreed on, as well of some healthy foods Cas had insisted on. Dean though him and Sam were going to get along great. As Dean went to change the laundry around, Castiel’s clothing mixed in with Dean’s, Cas pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Dialling Gabriel’s number Cas waited for his older brother to pick up. It took three rings before Gabriel picked up with a weak hello. 

“Gabe? Are you okay?” Cas asked worriedly. 

“Yes, just tired, it’s been a great couple of days. I’ve actually been meaning to call you.” Gabriel perked up. 

“Well I’ve got some news and was advised to give you a call.” Gabriel was sure he could actually hear his brother smiling over the phone. 

“Really now? And this news would be?” 

“He’s my mate Gabe, I’ve spent the last three days here and I am staying the night again tonight. We are official too, bite and all.” Cas informed his brother quickly, overcome with giddiness. 

“See, you were worried about nothing! I am so glad to hear that, Dean is great. I’ve actually got some news of my own.”

“Really?”

“I found my mate too, he came to the bar during the night. Here’s the kicker, you remember Dean talking about his younger brother Sam?”

Cas’ eyes went as wide as dinner plates. “No.”

Gabriel started laughing on the other end of the line. “Yes!”

“There is no way we both ended up mated to brothers Gabriel, there is just no way.” 

“They both ended up with Novaks, how unbelievable is that?” Gabriel asked, already knowing what Castiel was going to respond. 

“Very! Sam hasn’t told Dean yet has he?”

“Nope, he has been a bit… busy.” Gabriel chose his words uncharacteristically carefully. “If you know what I mean.”

“I do. And Dean is calling him in a moment I think, so don’t say anything yet I would rather his brother be able to tell him instead of you.” Cas warned his older brother, knowing exactly how jabbery he could be. 

“Don’t worry Cassie, I won’t spill your little secret. But don’t take too long to call, we’ve got plans.” Castiel could practically hear the dirty thoughts running through his brother’s mind. 

“Please, brother, if you truly love me, spare me the details. I will make sure Dean calls soon.” Cas complained. “Oh and when they find out we should all go out for dinner or something, if you and Sam aren’t too… busy.”

Gabriel was in the middle of a laughing fit when he responded. “Okay, we will Cassie, see ya soon.”

As Cas was saying goodbye to his brother Dean walked into the kitchen. 

“Who was that?” Dean asked, hugging Castiel from behind and kissing his neck. 

“My brother, just called to let him know what’s up, you should call Sam as well.” Cas molded himself to Dean. 

“Before we get going on the tacos?” Dean asked, still snuggled into Castiel’s shoulder, breath warm on his neck. 

“Yes, then we have all night to ourselves without having to worry about calling your brother.” Cas grinned when he heard Dean’s breath hitch a little. “And I would really rather not have to worry about that.”

“Alright, I will call him now.” Dean nodded. Separating from Cas and pulling out his phone. 

Sam picked up on the first ring, like he had known Dean would be calling. 

“Heya Sammy!” Dean greeted, leaning on the kitchen counter and looking at his mate, who was intently watching him back. 

“Hey Dean, what’s up?”

“I’ve got some awesome news so I thought I would call.” Castiel blushed under Dean’s studying gaze. 

“Really? What’s your big news?”

“My mate, I found him.” Dean couldn’t hold back a smile as he said it. “And he’s amazing, gorgeous, everything I wanted and more.” Now Castiel was turning a bright shade of red, hiding his face in the sleeves of his sweater. 

“Actually? That is great Dean! What is his name?” Sam sounded proud of his older brother. 

“Castiel, he is the one who owns Fallen Angels.” Dean said with so much pride he could barely contain it. 

“No way.” 

“What?”

“I’m mated to his brother.” 

“Wait, like our dance teacher? Short? Sugar crazy?” 

“That would be the one. Gabriel.” Sam confirmed. 

“That is great Sam! Gabriel is awesome!” Dean was smiling almost as wide as he had been when he first met Cas. 

“He really is, now I’ve got to go, we are going out for dinner.” 

“We are just starting to make ours now too, talk to you soon Sammy.”

“Talk to you son Dean.” Sam said goodbye and hung up, looking over at his mate who had his feet propped up on his kitchen table. “You knew, didn’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This (might) be the last update of the night because SHERLOCK IS ONNNNNN!!!!! It ends at 2:30 am here so I am not sure if I will be up to updating again before tomorrow. I am going to be at a friends house for the night for her birthday party so there probably won't be an update tomorrow either, sorry y'all! Hope you had an awesome new years :* - Baby

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this first chapter, drop me a kudos and comment to let me know how much you liked it, and what you would like to see as this progresses. Love y'all :*  
> (Oh and if you wanna follow my stupid face on Tumblr, you can find me at OTPHayley67, I take suggestions and prompts there so if you want one filled, I am your gal ;)


End file.
